


>June: reclaim the throne of Gondor

by nihilBliss



Category: Homestuck, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Battle, Character Death, Crossover, Death, F/F, Fish Puns, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Injury, Major Character Injury, Multi, Pelennor Fields, Short, Short One Shot, Tolkeinstuck, Trans Female Character, Trans Female John Egbert, Trans John Egbert, Trolls (Homestuck), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: It was the year 1111 of the Eighth Age of Middle Earth, and the Fish Queen of Angmar had led an army onto the fields once called Pelennor to sack Minas Tirith. Roxy Lalonde and her human forces have held the walls of the city, and the arrival of Vriska Serket and her troll Gamblignants may turn the tide.Action with some relationship and gender feels. Commissioned by MaliciousVegetarian.
Relationships: John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde/Vriska Serket, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde/Vriska Serket
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	>June: reclaim the throne of Gondor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaliciousVegetarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousVegetarian/gifts).



The fields lay strewn with the torn and broken bodies of trolls, humans, and orcs alike. These fields, once called Pelennor in an age long past, had known the reek of war before. When Roxy Lalonde read the stories of the third age to her baby sister in the halls of Minas Tirith, thrice rebuilt since those days, she never imagined that she'd have the ill fortune to see such times for herself. But we do not choose the world we are dropped into; we are born, and we are charged with maintaining the thread of purpose - of making a better world - regardless of our ability to achieve that goal.

The fish-queen of Angmar's army of orcs had crashed against the walls of Minas Tirith all night as archers assaulted and peppered them from above. They broke through the gates at dawn and flooded the lower rings of the city, burning and pillaging as they came. Its people would have been slaughtered had Vriska of Alternia not forded the river at first light. Her trollish gamblignants at her side, she had charged into the flank of the fish-queen's armies, an attack that was bold even given her audacious reputation.

With the orcish forces drawn from the city like venom from a wound, Roxy led what forces she had onto the field of battle, spears and shields at the front. They moved as a great shellbeast as they pulled out, picking off stragglers, ensuring the orcish retreat was paid for with a grim sum. And when Roxy's army crossed the threshold and stood upon the fields, they hoisted high the flag of Light and Void. There, with pride renewed, the army of the human kingdom joined the fray.

Roxy was no general; in her indigo leathers, she slipped away from the formation and wet her blade on the throats of her enemies, flitting like a shadow and pricking holes in their formation where she could as she crossed the field to unite with Vriska. Time was her enemy as surely as the orcs. A shadow from the east grew in the morning sky, cast by a fell beast, and Vriska showed no sign of turning her line to face it. Roxy screamed, but the din of battle swallowed her name.

The beast shrieked as it grew near, and the gamblignants clutched their ears and turned away from it. Vriska lept from her hoofbeast, took her banner and ran away from the fray, her orange-and-blue standard flapping in the wind. Cowardice? No, it caught the beast's eye. Caught the fish-queen's eye. She was drawing it away from her troops! 

"Look at me, 8itch!" she shouted as she ran. "C'moooooooon!"

Luck was not on her side. The fell beast dove, but not toward her. It plucked an orc out of the crowd with its taloned feet and swooped away. Vriska turned, confused, as Roxy dove behind a fallen hoofbeast for cover. Then, like a falling star, the screaming orc plummeted onto the pole from which Vriska's banner waved, wrenching her arm. She screamed as she fell, grasping her shoulder. And then, the beast landed.

"What the shell is up!" hollered the fish-queen, leaping from the back of the eyeless, toothy beast. Half again as tall as a human, she wore armor adorned with ebon spikes, her helm long, a nightmare. A symbol in fuschia and gold dangled from her neck, bearing the name-runes of blasphemies that had long lain sleeping. 

Vriska grit her teeth. She sat up and drew her blade, holding aloft with one arm while the other hung limp at her side. Roxy, far from idle, crawled as quietly as she could between corpses, seeking her opening.

"Nothing much, just watching my gamblignants eat your orcs for morning rations," she said. "Didn't want to get all the heads for myself, so I figured I'd take a load off."

"Well, what kind of person would I be if I left you all abalone?" The fish-queen cackled at her own shitty joke. "I brought you a friend. You should meet them! I think you'll get along reely well."

She pointed her finger, and the fell beast loped over. Vriska scooted away as best she could, but the heft of her mighty blade slowed her, all but fixing her to the spot. And Roxy lamented for a split-second, so far away. She leapt up still, tried to run to Vriska, and thank the Valar, she was not the only one running. The steed who is called Maplehoof emerged from the swirl of battle, and astride it rode one in armor of silver and surcoat of blue, which bore upon it the Valar sigil of Breath. In their hand, they carried the hammer of legend, called by some Zillyhoo, once destroyed and now reforged. They leapt from Maplehoof's saddle and crashed that hammer down upon the head of the beast, and they smote its skull and left it ruined upon the battlefield.

"June," Roxy whispered. All thought her dead of Angmar poison in the city, the last hope of humankind fallen. But here June stood, making double-sure the fell beast would not rise again. As she swung her hammer, the fish-queen clapped her armored hands together.

"Whale, whale, whale, if it isn't the princeling," she said. "Thanks for saving me the worca of hunting you down. Better to break your people's spirit here and now."

Roxy grit her teeth — that bitch had no business speaking to June with that tone. June, for her part, let her hammer hang low and stood with her chest broad and defiant. She said nothing.

"What, you wanna fight?" The fish-queen pulled the two-headed trident from her back and marched at June, blood-rage naked on her brow. "Ain't you heard the prophesea? No man can kill me!"

"I have been through fire and water," June said, her voice booming as if from a mouth greater than her own. She walked with purpose, calm and certain as the mountains behind her. "The Valar took me out of thought and time, and there, as the stars wheeled around me, I embraced my destiny and became myself. My task is not done, and as long as my people breathe, they will not go undefended!"

The fish-queen locked her eyes on June, and as Roxy's heart swelled with love, she saw her opening. She vaulted over the body of a fallen orc and buried her blade into the fish-queen's thigh. The fish-queen fell to her knees and, lashing out, caught Roxy across the chest with an armored fist. Roxy landed on her back, breathless, but it was enough. June clubbed that foul queen across her head, crumpling her helm. She was struck senseless and fell, fuschia blood staining the ground.

"But... how?" she croaked. The fight was over in a single hammer-blow, and she knew it. June cast her helmet to the ground, raven locks flowing, her hard expression shining through soft features.

"I am no man," said June, and with a swing that sent quakes through these blood-fed fields, she sent the fish-queen away from this world. There, upon that battlefield, all present saw serenity make its home in her visage. She smiled and she sighed, relieved in a way her dear friends had seen since before this awful war began. All the burdens of the world were lifted from her shoulders.

Roxy stood then, and crossed and kneeled before June, with all courtly manner. June stared, confused. Vriska then joined Roxy, arm slack but kneeling with her blade as support. They bowed their heads.

"Roxy... Vriska... what are you..."

Vriska grinned at her, derisive and as such as kind as she ever risked being.

"Gonna have to get used to it," she said. "It's not every day your girlfriend fulfills a prophecy and becomes the Queen."

June, Queen of the Human Realms, wept, and Roxy wept, and though she would never allow another soul to know, Vriska, too, wept. And June pulled her dear friends close, and held them to her breast. And then, there, they knew that they could bring peace to Middle Earth at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by LumenInFusco. Yes, I did briefly consider calling this "I am no man."


End file.
